This generally relates to systems and methods for performing image and/or identity validation in online testing and online events to enhance an events security. In particular, this may be an effective tool for a proctor or host to confirm the identity of an individual within a test/exam setting, as well as in any other scenario where attendance may be taken or identity verification may be beneficial. This may also be particularly useful to a business owner that is conducting a meeting and wants to be sure of whom they are talking to.
In today's electronic world, many activities that were done in person, are now being handled online. For example, many people have business meetings online and take classes online. Before the use of the Internet, verifying the identity of the individual being spoken to was trivial in face-to-face scenarios. Now, unfortunately, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to verify who you are dealing with online.
Because of the increased importance of verification of identity online, it would be beneficial to have systems and methods that allow persons to verify the identity of individuals that are participating in an online event.